


Five Days

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hot, Lesbians, Sexy, Smut, bathtube, cuddeling, price house, romantic, room, snuggeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel spent her Christmas at her Aunt and Oncle, Chloe deccidet to take a bath until Rachel comes back eralier from her trip and she wont "waste any time"(no lis or bts events, both are 18//Chloes POV)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Five Days

**Chloes POV:**

I lying in the bathtub, the hot water feels good on my skin, also I love how my tattoo sparkle wehn the waterdrops are on it, yeah its kinda new, got it with Rachel 3 months before today, she has a hella sexy dragon on her calf, I wish I can smoke inside here but mom would freak, even I really love to would hav-- I hear the door open, get ripped out from my toughts and caint belive who stand in here, smirking at me.

R-Rachel what the fuck are you doing here! I say to her louder and try to hide my boobs from her even I dont know why im doing this, she close the door, steps closer to me and start to talk "Joyce let me in, now she headet to her work shift, I should tell you from her, also she said I will find you here" "Okay, you know its amazing too see you after these five days you spent at youre aunt and oncle, but I tought you come back on monday" I say to her. She smiles at me, how I missed this smile, how It always calms me down "anyway why you not lock the room wehn you in here?" she ask a bit worried "I tought no one would be here and besides, youre jealous someone could steal something from me?" I say to her with a smirke, she start laughing and start to lock the door and dress out from her hoddie what is clearly mine. "What are you doing?" I ask her with big eyes "What does it look like for you?!" she say to me and I see how she pull down her white jeans, socks, how she open her bra and strip down her panties. She walk quick over to the sink and pull carefully out her blue feather erring and finally hop to me in the bathtube.

"finally I can say Hello to you" Rachel say to me as she pressed her full body on mine, her lips touching mine, how I love these lips, how smooth and just loveable they are, Im so glad Rachel dosent wear any lipstick, just sometimes lip balm "I missed you too Rach" I say, grap her by her neck and we kiss again, smiling at each other. "should we not tie up youre hair, I dont want it gets wet" I ask her carring, Rachel smiles at me kiss me and say flirty "I hope something else get very wet soon". She kiss my neck, under to my boobs, I let out a gasp and grap her back "you know how hard these five days wehrent without you Chlo?" she say and I answer "I can Imiage" and we share a kiss again, I feel how Rachel massage my breasts, I let out a moan, her tounge found a way to my tummy, I grap her quick and kiss her breasts, now I hear how she let out a moan with my name "more, harder" she gasp and I do it. Now it was again her time, I feel every touch, Rachel mine, rub us against each other and let out gasps or moans until we both head our magical times and now Rachel leaning her head on my boob and I hold her with my arm close.

"I really missed you very much" my blonde haird angel say to me and kiss my boob soft, I smile and answer "yeah me too" lean over to her and kiss Rachel. "The water get cold, better we step out" I say and Rachel look at me smiles and with her hand she goes over to the heat control and let new hot water fill in.

I think another 25 minutes has passed and Its time to go, we step out and I see how Rachel smirk and looking at my ass "you like what you see?" I ask her with a wink "always" she say to me flirty and tap my ass "hey!" I scream at her and she smiles at me. Quick I grap her and hold her soo tight, we look at each other, smiling until Rachel make a kiss attack on me and give me tousend of small kisses on my face "hey, stop" I say loving still hold her "no chance Price" she say a litte out breath. After that we dry each other with my towel, Rachel grap her stuff and make sure that step-dick is not in our way "it looks good, come on" Rachel say to me and grap my hand, fast we wehre in my room and putting on our winter pyjama Chlotes, I see that Rachel was before she came to me in my bathroom she was in my room, I see some drinks and snacks from the kitchen.

Meanwhile it was 6pm, me and Rachel cuddling close next to each other in my bed, she told me about her christmas visit at her aunt and oncle, showed me pics with her parents "they all want to meet you soon" she say "oh yeah, how much have you talked about me?" I say courius "all the time" she say funny and we steal another kiss from each other "I love you" she say to me, press her head into my neck, I hold her tight, kiss her nose and say "I love you".


End file.
